Colourful attraction (one shot)
by Emmatropolis
Summary: A/U one shot: Castiel is an openly gay art student while, Dean is a closet football player. (this is a prompt fic that i did with my friend RealRiley please check out her fanfic "My little angel")


Castiel walked down the hallway on his way to his locker. He wore a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way with black jeans. He held a sketchbook with his name on it and a pencil case full of art supplies. He stopped at his locker to drop off his bag. He heard some guys laughing that where coming this way. The damned football team. Cas had come out in freshman year of high school (three years ago) the football team have harassed him since.

"Faggot!" yelled one of the players the others laughed except for one. Dean Winchester, he is the only one who doesn't put in effort to pick on Cas but, Cas had heard of things he has done and knows well enough not to talk to him. Cas's head dropped.

"Hey, don't worry about them, they don't know any better." Dean said quietly to Cas. Cas just faked a smiled and nodded. He watched as Dean caught up with his friends.

Cas just sighed and closed his locker and worked his way to the art room. He walked down the hall and then made a left into the art room. He opened the windows of the art room to let some fresh air in, nearby was the football field where they practiced. Cas began to work. He grabbed a large canvas and began to sketch his painting. He carefully sketched a creature with masks of animals, long limbs, and angel like wings. He stepped back and looked at his sketch and did a few changes before he got up and mixed colours. The colours where very vibrant.

He took his time painting his artwork; he had spent 3 hours on it by now. Cas heard the football team come in from practice (he could smell them too). He continued with his work. About ten minutes later a knocking at the door interrupted him. Cas turned around and looked threw the glass window in the door. It was Dean. Dean waved at Cas. Cas stood up from his stool and opened the door. Cas was confused.

"Hello Dean"

"Hey Cas!"

"What do you want?" Cas asked.

"I wanted to see your painting." Dean pointed at his art. "I saw it when I came in from practice and I wanted to see it up close."

"Sure…'' Cas said. Dean walked into the classroom and sauntered to the painting. Dean stared mesmerized at the painting taking all its beauty. The colours especially stood out to him, the vibrant blues, purples and reds captivated his attention.

"It looks amazing," He finally said.

"Thank you." Cas replied with a smile. He was very proud of his art and rarely gets complements on it. When people do however, it makes his day.

"I wish I could do that type of stuff." Dean looked over to Cas. "Maybe you could show me sometime?" dean smiled at Cas. Cas knew what he was trying to do; after all he had done it before. Dean was known to get close to girls lure them into liking him only to break their hearts and move on to his next victim. Castiel would not participate; he will not be tricked by Dean's "nice guy" character. Castiel is smart and he will not fall victim to something as stupid as emotion only to hurt him in the end.

"No." Cas replied. Dean's eyebrows raised in surprise. His eyes widened too. But Cas suddenly felt badly for saying no. "I'll do it only if you promise to take it seriously, okay?"

"Yea sounds great! When do you want to meet up and where do you want to meet up?"

"Right here, right now," replied Cas. He put up another easel with a canvas on it. Cas began to explain how he creates his paintings from the idea, to the drawing, and then lastly the painting. Dean decided he was going to draw his football jersey. The both chatted for hours that only felt like minutes to them.

"Its almost 7:00!" Cas said while he squinted at the clock. "My brother is going to kill me!" Cas began to clean up the arts supplies, Dean followed. Once they where done cleaning Cas grabbed his bus pass and the bus schedule.

"Hey, let give you a ride home." Dean said as they walked into the parking lot. Cas thought about, it was very tempting, considering the bus ride home would be over an hour but, he refused to let Dean see any more of him. Castiel knows what Deans like, the guy that acts all nice only to stab you in the back. Cas had enough problems and Dean will not become one of them.

"No thank you." Said Cas firmly.

"Come on the closest bus won't be here for another 20 minutes." Dean had a point. "Besides I want to talk to you some more." Cas thought about it he knew Dean was right about the next bus, which would push his time at arrival to 8:20 at the earliest. Cas let out a sigh.

"Fine" Cas said. Dean and Cas walked over to Dean's car. A Chevrolet impala 1967. Dean's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Cas looked at the car; "nice" he thought to him self. The two young men stepped into the car. Dean started up the engine.

"So, where you live?" Dean asked

"Heaven Blvd." He replied.

"And you wanted to take the city bus all the way up there?" Dean snickered. Cas felt his cheeks turn a light shade of red. They left the schools parking lot and began to make their way to Cas's house.

"What do you want to talk about?" Cas finally asked.

"Okay I know we don't know each other very well but, can you keep a secret?" Cas nodded in response. "I'm.. I am, um. Well, Okay you swear not to tell anyone?"

"Yea I swear." Dean took a deep breath in.

"I'm gay." Dean said eyes fixed on Cas. Cas laughed at first.

"You gay? Ha yea right. You're the straightest person ever to walk the earth."

"I'm being serious, Cas!" Dean said sounding upset. Cas thought about it more.

"Oh, I get it, you're trying to convince me you're gay so you can make fun of me too. I get it." Cas felt a little hurt.

"Dammit Cas! I'm being serious! I am gay!" Dean's voice raised. Cas just rolled his eyes; Dean was a straight as a plank of wood, he had been with girl after girl. Dean pulled the car over.

"Dean what are you-?!" Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. Cas began to kiss back without even realizing it. The two men continued this for what seemed like hours. Castile quickly realized what he was doing and the pushed Dean away. Both of their faces where a scarlet red. Castiel broke the silence "Can I go home now?" Dean put the car in reverse and drove for another five minutes until they reached Cas's house. None of them spoke a word to the other for the remainder of the ride.

When the car pulled into the driveway Dean finally said "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Cas just muttered a "thank you" as he left the car and entered his home. Cas couldn't even begin studying, all he could think about was what just happened. He knows Dean is bad news so, Cas decided he will ignore Dean until the whole thing blows over and pray to God that Dean won't say a thing to anyone.

_**Day 1**_

Castiel arrived to the school thirty minutes before the bell would ring. He walked over to his locker only to find Dean leaning against it. Cas let out a sigh. "Hey Cas!" Dean said with smile on his face. Cas just rolled his eyes and pushed Dean aside. Dean raised his eyebrows in shock and confusion. "Cas?" Castiel closed his locker, turned 180 degrees and strutted his way down the hall on his way to his homeroom. Dean stared at Cas as he walked down the hall. He hated to see him leave but loved to watch him walk away "that ass though" Dean thought to himself. Dean went the whole day thinking of Castiel. Cas on the other hand ignored Dean as much as possible and refused to acknowledge his existence.

**Lunch **

Castiel sat in his usual seat in the cafeteria, the back coroner of the right hand side. He was eating his hamburger while reading his introduction to phycology and anthropology textbook. "Hey" Dean said as he sat across from Cas. "How are you?" Castiel didn't even bother to look up from his book and just continued reading the chapter. Dean sat there staring at Castiel, taking in the scenery. He noticed his dark locks, his stunning blue eyes, his five o'clock shadow. He sat there for the remainder of the lunch gawking over Castiel. Trying to pry a conversation out of him. _**End of day 1.**_

**Day 2**

The next day was pretty much the same as the day before. Dean trying to be with Cas as much as he possibly could. Dean was getting a little tired of Cas "playing hard to get" so he came up with a plan. "Hello there Cas" he said. The bell had rung 15 minutes ago. Dean scanned the hallway to make sure no one was coming. All clear. Dean grabbed Cas by his tie and pulled him into a kiss. Cas didn't kiss back but didn't pull away. Dean tried to intensify the kiss but Cas had pulled away and walked down the hall. Castiel was getting very angry with Dean. Why couldn't he understand that Castiel won't give him the satisfaction of him being the butt of this cruel joke? Castiel thought of it for a while. Maybe just maybe, Dean wasn't joking. When Castiel got home he began to read his textbook he read the other day at lunch. He looked at _chapter 3: Human attraction and interaction._ Cas decided he would test Dean tomorrow to see whether or not Dean is telling the truth. Castiel created a list on what he will look out for tomorrow and get his answer. _**The end of day 2.**_

**Day 3**

Castiel walked into the school and went to his locker like he had the past two days. Again, he saw Dean leaning against his locker. Dean smiled. "Hello there, Dean" Castiel said.

"H-hey Cas!" Dean sounded almost surprised. Cas took note of Dean's body language. He reflected on what he had read the previous night. "How are you" Cas snapped out of his train of thought.

"I'm good how about yourself?"

"I'm, okay. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted hang out after school?" Dean sounded nervous. Castiel came to the conclusion that Dean was telling the truth about being gay. Castiel grinned.

"Yea, meet me here after school." Cas said. The bell had ringed.

"Great, see you later. Bye Cas." Dean had a huge smile on his face as he walked into his homeroom. Castiel did the same. Neither of them could wait for the last bell to ring. When the bell had finally rung Castiel had rushed to his locker packing away his stuff. Dean arrived shortly after.

"Hey, so what do you want to do?' asked Cas

"Um how about we go for a ride and get dinner or something like that?" Dean replied. Castiel nodded. The two boys walked to the parking lot and then to Dean's impala. The second the two of them got in the car Dean draped his arm around Cas's shoulders and started the engine. "Want to go get pizza?"

"Yea pizzas good." Dean began driving to the closest pizza place _"Basic kneads". _When they arrived to the restaurant they where seated in booth together. They talked and ate for an hour or so. Dean insisted on paying the bill.

"Where to next?" Dean asked. Castiel thought about it for a while as they walked to Dean's car.

"How about we go to my house and watch some Netflix?" Cas suggested. The two of them stepped into the car.

"Sounds great." Dean smiled. Dean and Cas drove to Cas's house. "Hey Cas?" Dean asked

"Yes?"

"What are we now? Like what is our status?" Cas thought about it for a second or two.

"Boyfriends?" He suggested, Dean smiled and then kissed Cas on the cheek.

"That was the answer I was hoping for." Dean pulled into Cas's driveway and then parked the car. They got out of the car and started making their way to the front door; Cas pulled out his keys and unlocked the door inviting Dean inside. Cas then gave Dean a brief tour of his house before going into Cas's room to watch some Netflix.

Dean sat on the bed while Cas turned on his laptop and put on his and Dean's laps. He logged into his account and began scrolling. Dean stop Cas from scrolling down any further.

"Have you seen _the avengers_?" Dean asked pointing at the Avengers movie poster on the screen. Cas shook his head.

"No I haven't, I heard its good though."

"We need to watch it." Dean said. "It's a little long though." Cas clicked on the movie and began to play it.

The two watched the movie and cuddled together while the movie was playing. When the movie was over Dean stretched his arms and back, afterwards he turned to Cas a planted on him. Cas smiled and kissed back. They broke the kiss and smiled at one another.

"Oh! I just remembered I have something for you!" Cas stood up and went to grab something from his closet. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Cas came out with the painting (now complete) from three days ago. "No way Cas! I can't, you made it." Cas shook his head.

"No, I want you to have it besides, I have no where to put and I don't like it all that much."

"Thanks Cas" Dean leaned of and kissed Cas.

"You're welcome." Cas chuckled

"We should hang out again tomorrow." Dean said with a smile.

"I think that is a great idea, Dean." Cas replied grinning back at Dean.

**The end**

**A/u: Hello reader, fist of all thank you for reading my fanfiction. If you read my summary you would know that this was part of a prompt exchange between RealRiley and I. Please check out her fic "My Little Angel". **

**my prompt was :dean is a football player and cas is an artist and one day dean see's Cas painting and he's mesmerised by the colours and how passionate Cas is and falls in love but Cas doesn't is convinced that Dean is just trying to make fun of him and plays hard too get. Happy ending.**

**Again thank you for reading and have a great day 3**

**-Emma **


End file.
